totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kobold Necromancer
New Slate Okay, I deleted everything, buahaha! Sorry, got tired of scrolling through all that text. :P Kobold Necromancer 20:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, why don't you just focus on uploading for now, as the story is a little more important than it's database here. Per Ankh 20:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Me, The19, and yourself are on our way to being promoted to admins of this wiki! With that promotion, we basically gain the power to give bans and delete pages. Per Ankh 23:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know, periods aren't necessary on templates, and when referring to males, blond does have an e at the end, Per Ankh 13:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, because most templates don't do that. Per Ankh 15:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll remove the periods. Per Ankh 17:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Should I or shouldn't I? Should I make a page for the Noah and Cody friendship and add the conservative tag that the Official wiki uses on its own NoCo friendship page? Per Ankh 23:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Adding page...now, Cody and Noah. And I forgot, that template I mentioned earlier doesn't exist anymore. Per Ankh 23:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Just finished edited all the templates! Per Ankh 03:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Maybe, but as you know, I use the official wiki as a reference. In this case, the Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 page. And the plot summary was rather descriptive there, so.... Besides, you should talk to Akiyama about this, since he's doing the second half of the episode, which corresponds to chapter 2 of TDC. And at the moment, Returning Talents Pt.1 is nowhere near as long as Not so happy campers Pt.1 is. Per Ankh 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to ask me if you can edit my work, silly! Edit all you want! Per Ankh 19:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The plot summary of Returning Talents - Part 1 is finally comeplete! And it's still not as long as the "Not So Happy Campers - part 1" page on the TD wiki, mainly because the quotes and trivia sections aren't filled in. Per Ankh 21:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Urgent! Must Respond As Soon As Possible! What do you think about me adopting this wiki? Per Ankh 02:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Kobold. I need your vote on whether or not you'll be okay with me becoming the owner of this wiki! Per Ankh 16:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I am now the owner of the wiki! Per Ankh 04:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) And I name thee, Kobold Necromancer, ComedyMagmar, an Admin of the Total Drama Comeback wiki! Per Ankh 05:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Edit spree Congrats on starting your first spree! Have fun! {insert random evil laughter} Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) {looks at Badge list} Whoa. Dude, how long did it take to make all those? Have fun! Although yer badge counter seems to be on the fritz. You're only supposed to collect one of each badge. Insead of five "1 edit"s, your supposed to have one of those, and four edits later you get the 5 edit. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nope. sorry. Oh well, get more badges, and we'll never have to see that again. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice Relationship set! Only two more interaction sets to go-friendships and Attractions. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Have fun!Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's up? I just wrote a review of TDC here . You can read it and tell me what do you think if you want. Coming soon, a review of TDB as long as I'm done reading it. -Arias- 11:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) There's a little guide on the Rules page. That's why I want people to read it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dang, Dude! I was not expecting an edit spree that long. I saw you were going for the 100 edit badge. Good luck with that! Mwahaha! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 77 edits. This wiki hasn't had an edit spree that long since ... well, since I found this thing! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand. To get that ppage, you pretty much have to start editing in the morning, and keep editing until the hundred edit badge pops up. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Good luck! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I bid thee good luck, and have fun! :mwahaha: Where is that coming from (walks off. Smashes evil laugh generator. Comes back) That's better! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) With the plot sections of Episodes, I was hoping for something more like... Final Gauntlet, or Returning Talents. Not a team or challenge list. The votes section can stay. No, no, edit them if you wish! Just, make them look like those two I suggested, okay? That's all I ask. :-) Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) True that! Soon, we might even put the main TD wiki to shame! I'd love to see the fans' faces when they see our wiki compared to theirs! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) And yeah, today was rather boring. I got all hyped up for a test in College, then it turns out that the proffessor wasn't ready either. As a result, the energy had nowhere to go. Resulting in boredom. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Within 24 hours. It would be impossible to do it within one minute unless you were a sentient computer program! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 05:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Have fun! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 05:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) So...what do you have to do to get the badge of Bridgette and Gwen kissing? XD BTW, check the opening sequence I wrote for Courtney on my blog ;) -Arias- 09:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I don't know what is wrong. The same thing happens on every wiki with badges. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you reviewed "Candy For Your Thoughts". I told you it was a really great story ;) -Arias- 14:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You tryin' to go for the 100 edits? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, it'zzz okay. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No. And I'm trying to limit myself to one edit a day now that there are more editors to do the work. Before I adopted the wiki I was pretty much the grammer/spelling police. However, BadAsp has taken that position. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) UTC time. It said your message arrived at my talkpage at around 2 Am, when it's 10:44 here. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If you're interested, I know a Starcraft II fanfic I'm sure you'll love, titled "Flight to Freedom" (you can find it in my favorite stories on my FF profile). It has lots of character development, as well as cool battles and epic and dramatic moments. Oh, and Raynor and Kerrigan making out XD. -Arias- 09:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Ah well. Good luck next time! You could try browsing around for spelling and grammar problems. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That movie Noah critisised in Kart Karnage- was it the same on as in Hook, Line, and Screamer? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I asked because the description sounded similar to what I remember from that episode. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yer right about airport security being tough! Fortunately, I'm skilled in zipping through it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it was a good idea, since when I'm reading the page, I sometimes like to read the chapter in question afterwards to contrast or add information. Besides, I also got a couple of badges ;) -Arias- 12:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why, but I find this amusing. Just make an edit at the exact same time. Have fun, amigo! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Idea for character info boxes Maybe we could add their placing in each season they conpete in like on Total Drama Wiki. Ex:TDC- 5th place TDB- 9th place. Just an idea :P. Alex531 22:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's just an extra line of coding we won't have to make a whole new box, but we would have to insert the ranks for everybody. It's just a thought to keep in the back of our minds if we decide to do it. Alex531 22:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay I can get started on it soon, irst I want to finish linking the character pages to the contestant pages. Alex531 23:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea. How about you fix up the Plot Sections after others have fleshed them out, like Snow Way Day's was? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.... if you want to write basic summaries, stick to the bold text at the top of the page. Besides with plot sections, I'd rather you stay out of those unless they've been filled out properly (meaning without a list of the teams and challenges). Once they've been filled in, go nuts! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, Kobold, yer up. Your turn to edit Returning Talents - Part 2. The pit of Screams. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Plot Section edit Nice job. That's exactly what I wanna see! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Just checking to see if you read the Community Message. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Don't make actual lists in the Plot section. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 04:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Kobold, the Loser Worship plot section is ready for you! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC)